Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character from Kingdom Hearts, as well as the Disney movie "Pinocchio". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' He was crafted by Geppetto. The Blue Fairy brought him to life to answer Geppetto's prayers for a son. He must learn courage, kindness, and honesty to prove he's worthy to be a real boy. It's my job to keep him out of trouble. There were no strings to hold him down in Pinocchio (1940). *'Second Entry' Crafted by Geppetto and brought to life by the Blue Fairy. He'd have lost his heart to the Heartless if I hadn't come to the rescue. Now he's living in Traverse Town with Geppetto and working hard to become a real boy. There were no strings to hold him down in Pinocchio (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A wooden puppet Geppetto made, brought to life by the Blue Fairy.To become a real boy, Pinocchio has to learn bravery, kindness, and honesty.He and Geppetto were swallowed by Monstro, but they escaped with a little help from us. Pinocchio (1940). Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pinocchio is, originally, a wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy after his maker Geppetto wished for a son. Jiminy Cricket has been assigned to be Pinocchio's conscience, because he is too young to know the difference between right and wrong. Unfortunately for all three, the Heartless destroyed their world, causing them to become separated. Jiminy ends up at Disney Castle, where he becomes the Royal Scholar and is eventually assigned to travel with Donald and Goofy (and later Sora) to write down their adventures. It is unknown where Geppetto went, but as Sora, Donald and Goofy travel throughout the different worlds, they discover Pinocchio running around Traverse Town. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Pinocchio escapes Traverse Town (currently unknown how), later he is reunited with his father and both of them end up inside of Monstro. When Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way to Atlantica or Halloween Town (depending on the player's choice), Monstro comes and swallows their Gummi Ship whole. The trio wake up inside of Monstro's mouth and, after exploring, reunite with Pinocchio once more and finally meet his father Geppetto. Pinocchio is a mischievous boy and wants to play a game. He runs away from Sora, Donald and Goofy into Monstro's bowels, hoping to play a game of catch, but instead he gets kidnapped by Riku (it's unknown how Riku got to Monstro). Riku leads Sora, Donald and Goofy on a merry chase of hide and seek, constantly throwing taunts to his old friend. However, a large Heartless inside Monstro, the Parasite Cage attempts to steal the puppet's heart off of Riku. It is because of this that Riku and Sora team up to destroy it - but after rescuing Pinocchio Riku kidnaps him again and eventually takes Pinocchio's heart, believing it would replace Kairi's. Thanks to the compassion of Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio's friends, together they manage to return Pinocchio to his former self. After Sora, Donald and Goofy leave Monstro, it is later seen that Pinocchio and his father live in Traverse Town, trying to piece their life together again. At the end of the game, during the credits, Pinocchio has become a "real human boy". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pinocchio reappears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this version, he feels guilty for getting trapped within Monstro, and so goes deeper into the giant whale's body to find a way out. When the trio finally catch up, Pinocchio is caught inside a Parasite Cage Heartless again. After they defeat the heartless, Sora teaches Pinocchio to be brave and fight his way out. He does so and frees himself just before the monster vaporizes. Then, he gives them an idea about making Monstro sneeze to escape. After he gave them his idea, he returns to Geppetto. When the trio heroes make the monster sneeze, Pinocchio and Geppetto escape to safety. Trivia * Pinocchio's world was planned to make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but due to space restrictions, the world was removed from the game before its final release. The world was simply titled "Pinocchio's World" by Nintendo Power and it was to feature him (as a real boy), his father, and the two villains; Johnathan "J" Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, and his friend/henchman the bumbling mute cat "giddy" Gideon. Talk sprites of the four have been ripped from the game. BradyGames has claimed that Pinocchio's world will make an appearance in their strategy guide for the English release of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, however, this could easily be an error. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Monstro Category:Traverse Town Category:Allies Category:Disney characters